organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Xirak
Xirak is the fifth member of Organization Eternal. She is a valued member with a fiery spirit and a deadly rage. She is known as The Untamed Claw Story New Begginings Xirak woke up on Twilight Town lost and confused. She was down in the Underground, an area of man made tunnels under and through the town. Over a few days, she got used to her new Human body. She noticed that strange pale creatures lived on the surface of this afterlife, and stayed away from them. She spent a few months on this world, observing the people from her safe spot. Hiding whenever they came into the tunnels. She watched them and their habits, noting the small animals they kept with them as well, most notably the cats that strayed down there. She spent time slowly learning about herself and discovering the ability to make Corridors of Darkness. She had remembered her son, Mhina, had been with her when she Died, and so she made a vow to find him. Treasure Planet Once she practiced, she made a portal to an unknown world and jumped through, leaving this strange land behind. Only to end up at the Benbow Inn, where all manner of strange beasts called home. She was frightened at first, bordering on hostility from the kindly Inn owners. She ran and got lost on the technological world. Reacting to her fear, her element over nature changed her into a cat. She was startled, and started to change back, but realized that this must have happened for a reason, and stayed that way. After a day and a half, hunger overtook her and she ventured out into the world once more. She noticed that some of the creatures were kind to her small form, and one even offered her shelter. He was an old man, looking like a two legged dog himself. He fed her and talked to her, and she watched, too frightened to talk back. He worked to repair cyborg parts. Fixing arms or building new eyes for assorted clients, fixing complex inner workings. She got rather close to the old man, just listening to him ramble, and learning a thing or two about these strange technologies. She stayed with him for one and a half years. A week before she left him, she revealed herself to him, but the spry old man had always had a feeling that there was more to the old brown cat he picked up and accepted her easily. She stayed with him for a few more days, having listened enough to figure out some basic english, she bid him farewell, and he told her to come and visit whenever she wanted and gave her a red scarf of his, saying it had once belonged to his son, and that she should take it now. He had called her Silver. Bengal Riverside Unable to stay on the bustling world, she opened a portal and prayed to the sky that it was a quiet world, at this point not having a care of wether or not it took her somewhere safe. She still had grief in her soul, from her past life, losing her son to the darkness around them. The next thing she knew, the world around her was literally crashing down. She had landed on a world called Bengal Riverside, a world comprised of jungles and ancient indian ruins, and a few small villages. The portal had opened above a small hut, and she had crashed through the roof. Dazed and confused she panicked and bolted outside, hissing at the startled inhabitants of the village. The people, thinking she was some sort of Jungle demon, chased her out of the village. Attacking her with fire and spears, only serving to terrify her more, leading her to lash out and injure a few of the people in her escape. She ran deep into the jungle, to hide inside a tiny hole in a rock. She stayed in the jungle for some time, before attempting to contact the humans again. She still had the fear of fire deep in her mind, but her inner diplomat wanted to try to befriend them rather than have them hunt her. Alas, her attempts were futile, for each time she got close to the village, they chased her away angrily. On one attempt, someone threw a burning stick at her, and it caught in her long hair, sending her running in terror until she hit a river. This brought up a hatred towards the humans, that ran deep into her blood. She grew to resent the people of the village. She wanted to get back at the humans, to make them feel fear as she had. All her better judgement was lost as she became feral, bent on revenge. All sense left behind, she attacked them swiftly, destroying any small hut she could get her claws on. She injured countless villagers as they lay sleeping. Careful not to take any life, just injure, making them afraid. Then a small boy threw a rock, that his her square in the head. She rounded on him, so far gone in her anger, that she did not register his as harmless. She attacked the child, and killed it swiftly, like a young antelope. She then fled with her prey, only once she had devoured her meal, did she realize the gravity of what she had done. She quickly fled that world, blood still on her hands. Olympus colleseum She awoke in a tree. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. She had fled. why had she fled? what had happened? Then realization and horror struck her as it all came back, shrouded in a red haze. Horrified with herself, she blindly ran in a direction. Eventually finding herself on the edge of a large strange place. Where strange shining creatures strode about. She found a safe place on the outskirts of this place, and curled up into a small ball, her body slipping into her familiar lioness shape to fall asleep once more, and weep about what she had done. She was woken by the sound of shouting and the smell of smoke. She jumped up, and ran from her spot with a snarl, only to be caught in a giant spiders web. This web was actually a net. She had been captured to be put in the colleseum as an opponent. They thought she was a monster, a mythical beast, capable of great harm. A worthy beast to slay in the arena. Her fear and anger kept her as a lioness, choosing to stay in her natural form. For one year she would fight, beating any mortal that came her way. She had grown cold and hollow, forsaking any memories or feelings, letting the nothingness take hold of her. By this time, she cared not if this was hell, heaven or some perverted mixture of both. She fought, and lived, and fought. Becoming known as quite the man-eater. One day, she peered out through the small hole in her enclosure within the arena. Watching the people out there with contempt. A young child had stumbled and fallen right near the wall, and she looked into its innocent little eyes. Something clicked in her mind, and she remembered her duty. To find her son in this forsaken realm. She left through a portal that instant, starting to grow afraid of herself, and how easy it was to get lost in her own mind. Port Royal Her next portal dropped her right into the ocean. Salt water filled her lungs, and she panicked, scrabbling through the water until she found the surface, gasping, she swam to shore. She was in a strange place, and she quickly went back to her human form. The sky was cloudy, and the air smelt like salt and filth. It was colder and wetter here than she preferred. She found a safe place to hide until it was dark out, she then shifted into the small cat form, having spent some time figuring out how her new powers worked. She spent the night wandering around the town, getting familiar with her new surroundings. She came across a bustling bright place, full of loud noises and smelt horrid. She changed human and braved the scene, wary of what these people might do, though still trying to learn about them. Giving mankind another chance, she went into the tavern, none seemed to pay her much mind, wich suprised her. Though a few men in a dark corner never took their eyes off her. Her clothes were in tatters, the simple tunic and pants the old dog had given her had long ago torn and burned and fallen apart, the only thing she had in good condition was her red scarf, wich she kept around her neck always. She made her way to the counter, utterly lost, she managed to ask the burly man at the counter where she could find some clothes. He was a rarely kind soul, and gave her some old rags of his,a rough shirt, and a pair of thick tattered breeches, saying they would keep her warm at night. He gave her a room for the night, and she took it willingly, knowing nothing about payment in her life. That night would be her first human experience with sex, as the man came to collect his payment while she slept. She had been to startled to kill him, so she left in the morning. She spent about eight months on this world, flitting about from tavern to inn to abandonded house. During those months she spent a brief time on a pirate ship, having snuck aboard. Remembering the first tavern man, she convinced the captain not to kill her, and so she stayed with him until they made port again. During her stay though, she was unlucky enough to be cornered below deck while the captain slept, leading her to gain an intense hatred towards men, and most notably, pirates. As soon as they came back to land, she left them, though had taken with her the knowledge of gaining wings in the form of a white cockatoo, and the affections of the pirate captain, who had treated her relatively kindly, despite the incident with the crew. Not wanting to be taken advantage of again, she left this world to explore another. Holiday Towns She arrived in a field, right over a large pumpkin. She crushed the pumpkin, making her growl as she brushed the mess from her fur. Fur? She realized with a start, that her appearance had changed. she looked rather fearsome, with long shaggy fur and a boney tail whipping behind her. She wondered around this strange place, eventually finding a town. She realized that it was not full of humans, but other strange beasts. She decided to stay in the pumpkin patch she had arrived in, staying away from the strange terrifying creatures. Though she did walk through town sometimes, as a black mainecoon cat, with a skeletal tail. Often sleeping on the windowsils of the residents there, they did not seem to mind. For about four months she stayed here, content to go about her own bussiness. Her first lul of peace and quiet was soon shattered though, the day a crazed human ran into her, giggling and pulling xi into a friendship that would last the rest of her life. The day she met Mesajinx. A jinxed life For the next three years, Xirak and Mesajinx, or jjinx as she preffered, would go on many small adventures. Jinx taught her how to cook, and most of all, she taught her how to love a human. Over their time together, they became like sisters. Moving about, always searching for clues to this world of jinxes. A world for people like them, Nobodys, as xi had learned. Jinx told her, that on this world, they could have a home. Xi hoped that she would find her son there, and gladly helped her new Sister find this home. It took a lot of looking, searching, and weary days, before finally, they found it. The way to The World that Never Was. Finding Eternal Upon finding this new world, the two got seperated. Jinx had gone off to look for something, and xi had gotten lost, unable to find Jinxes trail. She spent a week wandering around, feeling lost and abandoned, before a strange creature appeared before her. He was tall, and had no eyes. She would later come to know him as a Lesser Nobody. He was new, a Fury, she called him. But deep in her soul, a small fire was lit, and she realized with joy and disdain, that this was her son. Her joyful little mhina. Though he did not remember her, and would not for many years. So she gave him a new name, a name she had heard on olympus. River Styx. She travered the streets for two more weeks with her son, before finally finding Jinx. Her pridemate had found a home in a tall tower that touched the sky. Looking up at this tower, a brief flash of memory spread across its screens, and she knew that she could call this place home as well. Her first year in this organization was hard. She was unused to so many people, and had many conflicts. She became a bit of a nuisance to the supiriors, often disrupting things, or getting ill from too much human food. Over time though, she began to find her place. Calling both of the supiriors close friends, and accepting them into her tiny pride. She accepted a few more, most notably Xerosand a few others that eventually drifted away over the years. Since then she has made a family at Memory's Skyscraper, Xi having created a daughter for Mesajinx, named Mesarix and then falling in love with Xejan. After she and Mesarix mysteriously vanished they returned, missing a few pieces of themselves, as well as a new addition,Sierrah, Xiraks newborn baby girl. She had been heartbroken to realize her lover had abandonded the tower and herself. She is currently watching her children grow up, choosing now to stand by the Supirior, Raxen as her new mate and King. She takes an active role in keeping the tower safe, as well as sleeping little to go out on missions to further their goal. She strives to do as much for the organization as the supiriors, her previous life as Queen of the Pridelands influencing her desire to lead and contribute. Appearance and Personality Xirak is an abnormally tall nobody, due to her massive size as a lioness. She stands at seven feet tall with long dirty blonde hair with dark brown streaks in it and silver bangs. She used to have multiple ear piercings but they all got ripped out in her last major battle with a heartless Experiment named Aberon. In said battle she also lost her left arm and left eye, as well as a lot of her internal organs. Her fading body was outfitted with a mechanical arm and a new eye, as well as a new spine that ends in a dagger-tail with a bladed tip that can open and close. Her new eye shines with a soft blue glow and her real eye is yellow with beautiful veins of red surrounding the pupil and bright green arounf the outer edge of the iris with red leaking out in tendrils towards the green. Other distinguishing fetures on Xirak are her many battle scars that cover her body. Her most prominent ones are the three clawed scar that runs down the right side of her face down to her shoulder and a massive scar on her stomach and an identical one on her back where she was once stabbed by Raen. Xirak tries to be social. She does not like being around many people at one time. When alone she tends to be quite happy, working on restoring one of the many old pieces of literature she has aquired over many years. She is a little bit wary around new people, often not taking her eyes off them, as a sign of her distrust. It is very hard to gain her trust and she does not like it when people invade her personal space. Weapons and Abilities Xi's weapon is a Whip. She uses it to ensare her enemies and drag them off balance. In her angry moments, she would practice, and got very good at leaving bloody welts, her aim is rather strong. She uses just a simple corded whip, with a modified handle. The base of the handle has three spikes on it, in the shape of the top half of the Nobody symbol. She can use these spikes to stab at a foe coming in behind her, it also serves as a good instant mace. She is also able to use knives with a bit of skill, though she prefers to just use her claws if she can help it. She has a very high level of speed, and can easily dodge and flit about, sometimes dispatching strong enemies without taking any damage. Relationships * Xejan - Her first relationship in Eternal. They were very close and passionate for a while, but after she vanished for over a year, she returned to find out that he had left eternal and her for another member that had also left the organization. ** Currently she scorns his name and refuses to acknowledge he ever existed. Her heart was broken. * Raxen - Her current relationship. She had felt a kindred spirit in raxen within the first year of meeting him. She never had the ambition to approach him romantically for a very long time. She respected his friendship, trying to lend support where it was neccesary. Over time, and after waiting through his many other flings, watching from the sidelines, they finally came together. They have been together for about six months now. * Xiron - One of her closest friends. She considers Xiron a part of her little pride,family, almost like a brother. She trusts him with her life, and often wishes she spent more time with him and jinx. * Mesajinx - Her closest and oldest friend. Xirak and mesajinx go back before eternal. Jinx taught her how to cook, bathe, and better interact with people. She helped build up her confidence to go out, ultimately being the sole reason she joined eternal, to find her friend when they had become seperated upon discovery of The World That Never Was. Gallery Trivia See Also Category:Eternalites